


Dead!

by amaltheasshole



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Other, everyone dies, sorry if thats what you came to me for, theres like no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheasshole/pseuds/amaltheasshole
Summary: If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing?





	

_And if your heart stops beating._

Jay immediately stumbled back, feeling the pain in his gut, and a warm liquid starting to escape the wound, but only slightly. After all, the bullet kept the blood in.

_I’ll be here wondering; did you get what you deserved? The ending of your life._

Alex just stared for a moment, looking at what he had done. Jay looked up and stared him in the eyes. Alex started to step forward, and Jay managed to speed into one of the rooms and lock it.

_And if you get to heaven, I’ll be here waiting, babe._

Tim could hear the gunshot from the other building, and immediately knew something was wrong.  
It could be Alex.  
It might have been Alex.  
It was probably Alex.  
It was Alex.

_Did you get what you deserved?_

_Tim saw Jay’s lifeless body and knew it was Alex. Of-fucking-course. Who else would it be? Brian? No. No one was really out for Jay._   
_Except for Alex._

_The ending of you life won’t wait, if your heart can’t take it._

Tim felt tears starting to spill, and simply stared at the corpse. He could call the cops, but what good would that do?   
Alex had to die.

_Tongue-tied and oh-so squeamish!_

It was disgusting.  
There Jay sat, his eyes almost closed, and his body completely limp. There was blood leaking from his stomach, and it reached the floor, and also stained his hand.  
Brian felt sick.  
He had seen many things in his life, but and old friend dead and lifeless in front of him, he had never anticipated it when he began working on a goddamn student film.

_You never fell in love; Did you get what you deserved? The ending of your life won’t wait, if your heart can’t take it._

_Brian was running._   
_Mostly from Tim, but also from the burden that would get to him if Tim had gotten to him._   
_Then, he ran into something._   
_And the something broke._   
_He felt himself falling, and he hit the ground._

_Have you heard the news that you’re dead!_  
  
Tim was not going to let Alex get away with this.

_No one ever had much nice to say. I think they never like you, anyway._

No way in hell would Alex get out of this one.

 _Take me from the hospital bed!_  
  
Alex would pay the price for this.

_Wouldn’t it be grand to take a pistol by the hand, and wouldn’t it be great if we were dead?_

_And in my honest observation,_   
_During this operation,_   
_I found a complication in your heart,_   
_So Long!_   
_Because now you’ve got…_   
**_Maybe just two hours to live._ **

  
Tim was getting choked out. Alex was pushing him against a wall and had his hands wrapped around his neck.   
Tim managed to raise his hand with the knife in it and pushing it as far as he could with the little strength he had, and Alex suddenly let go.  
Tim gasped for air. He looked down at what he managed to hit.  
He managed to stab him in the neck.   
Alex ripped the knife from his neck, forcing it to tear through more skin.  
Tim started laughing. Dear god, he couldn’t stop laughing. It was just so damn funny.

**_“If life ain’t just a joke, then why are we laughing?”_ **


End file.
